Hot Chocolate And Red Wine
by xmaybejoleisa
Summary: Jason still won’t look at her, and the silence is making her feel kind of claustrophobic. Jason.Tess. Christmas-oriented.


_(Eager to please/ trying to be what they need/but I'm so very tired.)_

Tess hates Christmas. Truly despises it with all her heart. But that's a little secret she rather not confess to anyone.

So she goes to the annual Christmas parties her "friends" invite her to, and walks around aimlessly, holding a glass of wine in one hand, and faking a smile to the red-faced people drugged up on holiday spirit all around her.

And there's a lot that has happend around this time with her in the past. Things she rather not remember, and the lights are so blaringly obnoxious and god, she feels so exhausted and old all of a sudden.

And she takes one last look in the mirror, smoothing down her crimson-colored dress in the front before leaving her apartment with a sigh.

The party this time around is at her ex-boyfriend's house. She still doesn't know what she was on when she decided to accept his invitation. But she said yes and she can't go back now, can she?

Well she can. It's a trademark thing for a Tyler to do. But that's the old Tess, and she's promised herself she won't go back to that. And anyways, going back to rehab isn't really part of the agenda either, so she has to keep everyone fooled with the idea that she's truly "cured" and emotionally healthy again.

And it's snowing.

Tess hates snow. It just makes everyone act a little more immature and embarrasingly giddy. And it's also kind of a nuisance when you've just spent almost two freakin' hours doing your hair, only for it to get messed up in a matter of seconds, as you run out the door and into some random yellow cab. Snow just has to be wet and sticky, doesn't it.

Tess gets there a little late, half an hour late to be precise. So that means she only has to stay for exactly three hours, out of common courtesy that is. But who's really counting, right?

"Sorry, I'm a little late. New York always gets so busy around this time of year." Those are the first words that come out of her mouth, as a season greeting to Nate when he opens to door for her. Her entrance is met with an awkward smile, and forced casual reply.

And Tess is itching to move away from her ex-boyfriend's hand that's now on her back leading her into Caitlyn and his living room where the rest of the gang is.

The tree is too homely, and the decorations make her want to roll her eyes, but Tess smiles and tells them how lovely everything looks anyways.

She's being good. Can she finally get some wine now?

The question slips out of her mouth before she can restrain herself. Crap. There had been a plan. A smooth, cohesive plan on being able to drink tonight. She just had to ruin it.

They all give each other that look. You know the one that's supposed to be subtle and unreadable but really isn't.

She sighs.

For Christ's sake. It's wine. They make her feel like she's just asked for some vodka or something.

Caitlyn forces a smile. "Of course you can, Tess. As long as you let…Jason keep you company. We don't you want getting all lonely like last year, do we?"

She snorts. She's not a five-year old. The girl needs to cut the act. It doesn't take a genius to know the ulterior motive behind Jason "keeping her company."

Although, frankly if she had to choose, Jason would never be on the top of her "most responsible and firm" list. But she just nods her head, and fakes a sugar-coated smile back as a sign of agreement with their terms.

And with that she finds herself with a glass of wine in one hand, and "adult supervision" on her other side.

She turns to Jason, and she's met with the trademark over-the-top beaming smile. God, it's too early for this.

"Hey Tess. How've you been?"

"Just dandy, Jason. And you?"

"I'm just getting along _swimmingly_, Tess. Thanks for asking." And Tess nearly chokes on the sip of wine she's taking, as Jason emphasizes swimmingly almost mockingly. He didn't just pull that on her. Jason doesn't do stuff like that.

And she quickly looks up, only to meet those usual innocent, twinkling brown eyes. And maybe her mind just played a trick on her. It seems to being doing that a lot lately.

They stand there in silence for a few more minutes until it finally gets to her.

She rolls her eyes before walking out of the living room, knowing full well Jason's probably only a few steps behind her.

"So where are we going now?" She loves how he says _we_.

"The kitchen, for something that isn't related to sweets and high calories. Oh and maybe also something that's actually edible."

"Ah, I see something little more nutritious? I'm actually not into healthy stuff like that, but to each his own I guess-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Jason. Can we honestly cut the crap out? You and me both know I'm going in to find some more red wine."

"…Tess, wine has just as much, if not more, calories than the Christmas cookies in the living room."

She shoots him a glare. She really isn't in a mood for a nutritious diet lesson. But he still has that makeshift serious and naive expression on his face, and honestly, it's times like this she wonders if he's just a ten year old boy stuck in a twenty- five year old person's body.

She keeps walking, and Jason doesn't say anything else for the remainder of the time.

When they finally reach the kitchen, her eyes catch the wine bottle sitting on the table almost instantly, and she walks over to pour herself another glass without hesitance. Jason stays put, leaning against the counter table instead, and watching her intently, those dark brown eyes murky with emotion she can't really decipher.

"Want some?" She asks mockingly.

"Not much of a drinker." He replies matter of factly.

"Really, I wouldn't know from the way you were eying the bottle and all." She comments sarcastically. He ignores it.

"I'm actually more into hot chocolate, especially around this time of year."

She scoffs. "Hot chocolate? How old are you again?"

He gives her a look of disbelief. "No one is ever too old for hot chocolate, Tess. _Everyone knows that_."

Everyone except her that is. But what else is new.

"Right." She takes a sip of her red wine.

"Do you want me to make you some? I can promise you it's way better than that stuff your drinking down right now."

She gives him a dry laugh.

"Nothing can come between alcohol and me, Jason. _Everyone_ _knows that._"

"I can change that. Once you drink my hot chocolate, it's like you're in a whole different world, Tess. Ask the others. I swear it's true. I'm like the master when it comes to hot chocolate."

She can't believe she's actually having this conversation. But Tess guesses this is as deep as you get with a guy like Jason, and she doesn't mind it really. And anyways, she's kind of in a playful mood, and she has to admit, Jason looks kind of cute, with that childish look of determination and pride plastered onto his face, those brown eyes shining even more than usual.

"Is that a challenge Jason?"

"If you want it to be." He shrugs off-handedly, a smile tugging at the sides of his lips.

"Okay Jason, you make your hot chocolate, and we'll see whose high and mighty then, deal?"

He nods his head furiously, before instantly getting down to business. And when he side steps her to get to the cupboard behind her, the heat radiating off of him makes her feel slightly light-headed, but the dizziness passes as quickly as it came when he moves away from her to go to the refrigerator and get milk.

And she's too shocked with her reaction to those brief seconds of close proximity to realize he's humming one of those corny holiday tunes she almost despises as much as those stupid Christmas ornaments she sees everywhere.

And he obviously didn't just feel _that,_ judging from his behavior. He seems to be absolutely fine, typical happy Jason.

And it's just Jason for crying out loud. What is wrong with her?

Whatever. She's going to let it go now. It was probably just a lapse of judgment by her mind. Probably mistook him for Shane or something. Now Shane is someone she could see herself getting all light-headed for…

"Here you go."

"That took like ten minutes Jason."

"Yeah, so."

"You made it sound like it was so grand and amazing. I can make hot chocolate in ten minutes too, if I wanted to."

He shakes his head. "There's a difference. I have magical hands."

She raises an eyebrow suggestively.

Really now.

The context of "magical hands" used by any other boy would have been so much dirtier at a time like this. Only Jason can make it work in the polar opposite way.

Tess sighs out of frustration. There is something officially wrong with her.

Here she is stuck with a _child_ who's supposed to be keeping a check on her alcohol usage, and instead of tricking him into letting her drink more, she's letting him amuse her with kiddy distractions like hot chocolate.

She finds herself in a bad mood all over again.

"Maybe later, Jason."

He frowns.

"But-"

"Jason, no."

She can already feel the migraine coming around. And oh splendid. He's bringing the pouting factor onto the table now.

"It'll get cold."

"And lose its magic?" She fakes horror at just the mere mention of such an occurrence.

He bites on his lip. Hurt written all over his eyes.

"Fine. Be that way." He crosses his arms and looks at anything but her.

"Joy to the world." She replies sardonically, pouring herself another glass of red wine.

"Maybe you should slow down on the wine. You're drinking it like—"

"I haven't drank any in months. It's true. You caught me." She puts a hand to her lips in fake scandalous surprise.

He tries to give her a stern gaze, and she can't help averting her eyes to the wall behind him.

"You don't want to go back to rehab Tess, do you?" It's such a probing question, asked in such a simple terms, she wants to scream.

But she doesn't. She just breathes in, collecting herself before responding frostily.

"I won't. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. And even if I couldn't, you'd be the last person I'd lean on for support, so stop trying to lecture me." She sneers at the last sentence.

"That was mean. Say sorry, Tess."

"Are you serious? Or what, Jason? You gonna give me a timeout?" She coos.

"It's the alcohol talking, I know it. Give me the glass, Tess."

He takes a few steps towards her, hand reaching out, and Tess isn't sure if it's the fact that he's getting so close to her again or that he's about to take her drink away for the rest of the night that is making her feel so nervous and jumpy.

"No! I'll behave. I promise."

He stops all at once, the hard glaze in his eyes softening a tiny bit. "Fine. But one more chance. That's all I'm giving you."

"Kay."

Jason still won't look at her, and the silence makes her feel so claustrophobic. It reminds her of white walls, and empty rooms, of ticking clocks and morose women with black glasses writing in their notepads, at every word, or lack thereof, Tess speaks into the cold air around them.

"It's too warm in here." She remarks, and he finally looks at her, the storm in his eyes still present from a few minutes ago.

"It's only hotter in the living room."

Silence again. And Tess is desperate.

"I'm sorry you have to be in here with me, instead of out there with your friends."

He doesn't reply immediately.

"Don't be sorry about that." She almost doesn't hear him.

He puts his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels, and starts whistling another stupid Christmas song. He's becoming happy Jason again and Tess unconsciously exhales a breath of relief. She'd pick joyful Jason over somber Jason any day.

"Let's go outside."

"It's cold out there." He notes nonchalantly.

"Exactly." She takes a deep breath, taking a few steps forward so she can take his warm hand in hers. And god it feels so comforting to have those callous fingers entangled in her own icy, soft ones.

"I need it. To sober me up and all." His eyes scan over her own carefully, before he finally consents to her request.

"We should get our jackets."

She nods distractedly, to busy looking ahead towards the door, the escape. It's only a few steps away now.

He stops them both at the threshold abruptly. And Tess feels a little flustered, as he chuckles softly at her excitement to get out, before holding out her overcoat from the closet. She puts it on quickly, and waits impatiently as he puts on his own jacket, and wraps his scarf around his neck.

And then they're outside, the chilly air everywhere, and it's making her slightly hyper, as her teeth chatter against her lips.

_(I'm down to a whisper/In a daydream on a hill/Can you hear me?)_

"You want to go back in?" He asks loosely after a few minutes, looking up at the sky instead of her, and his attention seems to be completely absorbed by the falling snowflakes, as they sit on the porch in silence.

"No, I'm fine." She cautiously places the bottle of wine between them, and he looks down at it, before looking up at her, and giving her a weary-eyed expression.

"Tess…"

"We can share it." It's simple really.

He's quiet. "I don't drink Tess. I told you."

"Make an exception. Just for tonight. You won't get drunk off your ass, or anything. It's red wine. It's nice."

"No."

"Why not."

"Gosh Tess. You say I act like a child. Look at you. You're acting like a teenager peer-pressuring her friend into drinking. Just let it go, won't you? I'm not here to drink with you. I'm here to—"

"To make sure I don't make a fool of myself, like last year. I know."

He's quiet again, brows creased together, like he's thinking about something really complex.

"If I drink some now with you, will you promise to stop drinking when I tell you to?" He stretches the words out into the frozen air, making alluring clouds into the same air, and it all leaves her slightly breathless.

"I promise." She whispers, vaguely aware that she's becoming a little too fascinated by the clouds and brown eyes in front of her.

"And will you drink my hot chocolate when we go back in." He adds as an afterthought.

"Anything you want."

He smiles in triumph and glory, taking the bottle from her. And she should probably feel ashamed. Tess Tyler never dances to anyone else's tunes, but there's just something about him tonight, and she needs this so bad, she can't explain it.

"Why do you hate Christmas so much?" They've both taken their fifth sip from the bottle by now.

She doesn't bother to deny her resentment.

"I don't know. I guess Christmas just isn't my thing."

"Christmas isn't anyone's "thing." Everyone is Christmas's "thing" though." He pipes in.

She gives him a look. "Deep and reflective, aren't you? We need more people in the world like you."

Jason's eyes brighten, and he clearly doesn't get her cynicism.

"I know. Nate always tells me I have a way with words." Or maybe he's just always been good at acting clueless.

"That you do, Jason. That you do."

He laughs, before quickly sobering up again, with another inhale of the cold air.

"No seriously, why though?"

She sighs, focusing on the wisps of air in front of her.

"Christmas never brings me anything nice, like it does for the rest of the world."

Jason's quick to defend his favorite holiday. His cheeks are slightly pink, and it's obvious he's really isn't much of a drinker. "Christmas brings everyone something nice. It might be hard to notice but—"

"Does your dad dying on Christmas morning sound nice to you." She interjects indifferently, keeping her eyes trained on his burgundy scarf instead of his reaction.

She's met with unnerving silence and then he seems to finally have found his voice.

"Tess, I'm sorry. I didn't know—"

She's not a fan of clichés, and tears and she never will be.

"No don't say it. Just don't. It happened so long ago, I don't even remember it, don't even remember him."

_Lies._

"All I really remember is dancing on his feet to one of those old Christmas tunes the last Christmas we had together before he got sick. I remember feeling so happy; feeling just like any other normal kid should around Christmas-time." She chokes out a laugh, knowing full well Jason's probably studying her features over this very second.

And then she feels a hand on top of her own, and it shouldn't really make a difference, but somehow she can't help leaning in closer towards his touch.

There's a rush of clumsy movement and then he's pulling her up to her feet, and the world seems to be spinning a little too fast for her liking, and her knees are about to buckle beneath her, but he's holding on to her, keeping her from falling flat on her face. And just as she's about to thank him, she realizes he's so close she can count the number of faint freckles that scatter across his nose.

"What are you doing?" It's barely a whisper, but she's so light-headed, it doesn't even matter if he's really heard. There's just something about him. She trusts him.

"Isn't it obvious?" She hears him reply pleasantly, and there is something calming about the fact that his voice seems to sound so far away, even though he's right here with her. She can't help giving in to whatever this is.

And somewhere in the middle of it all, she realizes her boots are on top of his dress shoes, and they're swaying to the faint sound of some Christmas tune he's started to hum all over again, and it's all so nice she can't help closing her eyes and losing herself to the moment.

"_Tess._"

He whispers her name into her ear, and she loves the way he says it so gently, loves the way the warmth of his breath tickles her ear and lingers long after he's taken his mouth away and placed his chin on top of her head.

It's almost like a dream and she doesn't want to wake up. So she tightens her hold around his neck, letting her fingers lightly press into the softness of his scarf instead.

And when they finally stop, Tess can't help opening her crystallized blue eyes and being swept away by the childish charm of Jason all over again.

"Merry Christmas, Tess. I hope spending Christmas Eve with me wasn't as horrible as you might have thought it would be."

And she can't help quickly kissing the side of his mouth that's turned upward into a warm half-smile out of new-found affection and gratitude, laughter spilling out of her own mouth right after.

"Don't let go of me just yet, okay?" She murmurs into his chest drowsily, as she leans back into him.

"Whatever you say, Tess."

And she likes this. Likes being here with him.

"Thank you, Jason. For tonight. For Christmas. For everything."

He doesn't respond and Tess wonders if he's heard her, or if he's off in some faraway place.

"Can you hear me, Jason?"

She feels lips on the top of her frozen golden hair.

"Loud and clear. I just don't think it's needed. Thanking me, I mean."

She curls her fingers into his jacket a little firmer than before, not bothering to argue. He always wins somehow with her.

"But I was thinking…"

"About?"

"The fact that it's Christmas and you still haven't tried my hot chocolate."

She breaks away from him.

"Well a promise is a promise…" He beams delightedly at her response.

"Come on then." He pulls her close to him, and starts running and she can't help giggling as they trip over their feet and the snow beneath them. Maybe it's the red wine that's making her act so deliriously off-beat. She doubts it though.

"This better be some hot chocolate Jason."

"Oh don't worry. It is." He falters at the door, turning around towards the wine bottle that sits alone on the top of the steps.

"We should bring that back in—"

"Leave it. I don't need it anymore. And you never needed it to begin with."

"No we never really did need it, did we?"

She shakes her head, eyes dancing with mirth as she steps closer to him and pushes herself on the tip of her toes to close the gap between them, this time she's going to get her real kiss. Thank god for all of those ballet classes.

"I think…I've finally found what I really need." She whispers.

"I think you have to." He says softly back, and then he's kissing her and it occurs to her, he definitely doesn't kiss like a little kid. That's for sure. Not that she minds really…

"Okay guys. If you keep going at it like that, I'm going to have to separate you two."

Tess jumps away from Jason at the sound of Caitlyn's voice. But Jason stays put, the goofy, far-gone smile still on his face.

"Yeah guys honestly, the way you were going at it, I could almost hear the bells." Shane adds in with a smirk, only to have Mitchie step on his foot. Hard.

"Ouch! What the hell—I mean um Christmas bells…not wedding bells or anything…"

"Nice save."

"Shut up, Nate. You're not the one with crushed toes are you?"

"That's cause I don't make comments like that—"

"Guys, no arguing. It's Christmas. And I'm making my famous hot chocolate." Jason interrupts.

"For real, man!" chime in Shane and Nate at the same time, "You rock!"

And with that the two are racing towards the kitchen, trying to push the other out of the way to get in through the door first. Mitchie and Caitlyn stare after their respective boyfriends, before giving each other a look and bursting out into laughter as they walk after the other two.

"Stay close to me, okay Tess? Otherwise, you won't be able to get even one sip of my hot chocolate. That's how fast those two chug it down." Jason says so seriously and genuinely, Tess can't resist brushing her thumb across his cheek affectionately. It all just feels so natural.

"Well we wouldn't want that, would we? Don't worry. I'll stay right there next to you. You can count on it."

"Good."

He smiles that Jason smile, before taking her hand in his and leading the way and it's official.

Tess Tyler is falling.

And she doesn't think Christmas has ever been as good to her as it has been this year.

_(But if you keep real close/yeah, you stay real close/I will reach you.)_

_**Comments are awesome as always. Frankly, I think Jason was hilarious in Camp Rock. I also don't think he's as clueless as he lets on to be. He just chooses to be oblivious most of the time. He's just too good of a person at heart, and you don't meet a lot of people like that. And he's the only one that can truly melt Tess's heart with his uniqueness, and compassion in my opinion. No matter how many times she'll roll her eyes at him.**_


End file.
